The chronicles of Chizu Yasha
by The disturbed duo
Summary: This is a cheesy rip off of the real Inuyasha. Feel free to laugh at our attempt. Also, you are welcome to flame us, and scorn us, and throw bricks at us. Thank you for your co-operation.
1. The girl who overcame a horrifying sight

Disclaimer: We (yes we, there are two of us) don't own the plot and characters of Inuyasha. However, we DO own the cheesy counterparts.

A/N: Fallen stands for Fallen Angel Gurl (one of the co-writers) and Lost echo stands for Lost echo (the other co-writer).

(( )) actions (the asterisk thing doesn't work )

So begins our story of action, adventure, love and….CHEESE. It all began one day in the modern world on a day like this, which happened to be a Wednesday. A girl called Havarti, stumbled upon a strange out house. It was Havarti 15th birthday. Havarti, happened to be a very annoying perky girl with an extremely annoying voice who was always happy for no reason at all so naturally, she was friendless.

Fallen: ((ahem)) Can we get back to the story now?

Lost echo: Jeez, don't be so bossy!

Fallen: Just keep typing!

Lost echo: Fine!

Anyways, Havarti had seen an ad for a cheese convention in the newspaper, and decided to go since she was a cheese loving girl.

Havarti: I think that I'll go to this cheese convention!

So off Havarti went, but unfortunately, she got lost and ended up at a mysterious outhouse.

Havarti: The convention might be in here!

Havarti went in the outhouse and was sucked into the toilet! And she fell down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down…..

Fallen: Can we _please_ get on with the story!

Lost echo: ((mouth full of cookies)) wut?

Fallen: Fine, I'll continue typing…

Lost echo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO((turns blue and suffocates and faints from lack of oxygen))

Back to the story…Havarti then felt herself changing direction, and started to fall up (which doesn't make much sense…) and out of an old toilet! There she was horrified to see the behind of an old lady!

Havarti: GAH! I'm scarred for life!

The old lady, noticing the presence of the young girl, let out a cry of embarrassment.

Old lady: Ye have disturbed my business!

Havarti: Sorry sorry sorry sorry!

The young girl waved her arms in anxiety.

Old lady: Ye should be!

Havarti: Well honestly, I think I suffered more then you!

Lost echo: ((wakes up)) I WANNA TYPE! ((hits Fallen on the head with keyboard))

Fallen: You're awake? Good, you were starting to reek!

Lost echo: Huh? What are you talking about? Oh well ((hits fallen again and makes her unconscious)) Hehe, maybe I'll put her hands in cold water while she's out.

Fallen: ((while still knocked out)) On…with…the…story!...

Lost echo: She's still bossy, even in her sleep! Ack! I'll just keep typing!

The old lady and Havarti got out of the outhouse having both apologized and the old lady having pulled up her puffy puffy pants.

Old lady: I am going to leave ye now. Good bye!

Havarti: OK!

Havarti looked at her surroundings. Every thing seemed to be made of cheese or at least, related to it. Suddenly, she gasped.

Havarti: OMG! There's like someone stuck to that huge pot of cheese fondue.

Being the ever curious and annoying girl she was, she approached the thing and saw that it was a boy, but a strange looking one. He had two pointy pieces of Swiss cheese poking out of his yellow hair. He wore cheesecloth of the puffiest sort. He smelled cheddar cheese. He was stuck to the fondue pot with a fondue skewer.

Havarti: This is like, so totally weird! He has cheese sticking out of his head! I want to touch them.

And so, true to her word, she scratched them. Suddenly, a fondue skewer narrowly missed her head and hit the pot instead.

Voice: What are you doing in ChizuYasha's forest?

To be continued

Lost echo: That's it! For now. ((dramatic music plays)) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fallen: ((wakes up)) Huh? Wah? Where's that weird music coming from? Are we done the story? ((reads through story)) oh, to be continued…((dramatic music plays)) What the-?

Lost echo: By the way, did you know, that chizu means cheese in Japanese?

Fallen: Well, yeah! I was there when you found that out!

Lost echo: I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to the readers! DUH! STUUUUUUPID BAAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!

Fallen: YOU'RE A BAAAKKKKAAAA!

Bickering continues……


	2. The seekers of the sacred cheese

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha, we would be filthy stinking RICH! We also wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.

WE'RE BAAAACCCKKKK! Actually, I'M BAAAACCCCKKK! Me, lost echo. Yes, I'm writing this. Fallen is a little, well, tied up right now…….

Fallen: mmmrgh…..

Lost echo: anyways, on with the fic!

Last time, we left off with the extremely annoying and perky Havarti in Hawaii dancing in a hoop skirt ((ahem)) I mean, the extremely annoying and perky Havarti in potential danger.

Havarti: like, OMG! Why are you picking on ME?

Random villager: She might be a cheese being, don't look at her eyes!

Havarti: Do you have a problem with my eyes? Well, buddy, do you?

Another villager: You DO realize that we just threw a highly deadly and sharp fondue skewer at you. Shouldn't this be the part where you scream in distress slash fear?

Lost echo: I agree…..

Havarti: Like who are you?

Lost echo: I'm the authoress, you numbskull!

Havarti: Like, gag me with a spoon!

Villager: Can we get on with the story?

Lost echo: You sound like Fallen……oh vell, the fic must go on!

And so, the villagers trussed Havarti up like a chicken after they chased her as she started screaming LAMPS! and ran at the same time. At the village, they put Havarti on the ground and killed her. JUST KIDDING! Actually, they put her on the ground and told their cheese mage to come. It turns out, the cheese mage was the old lady that she had met earlier.

Cheese mage: Ye are the one who disturbed my business!

Havarti: Oh puh-lease! Let's not go through that again! I thought we were friends……

Havarti had tears in her eyes and she spoke and she looked so ugly that the villagers let her free. And then, the cheese mage said:

Cheese mage: Ye look like my sister, Baylough-yo!

Havarti: Huh?

Fallen: ((breaks through her bindings)) Why did you tie me up!

Lost echo: 'Twas the only way to silence thee!

Fallen: ((pulls some cool karate moves)) ((knocks Lost echo out)) MUAHAHAHA! ((cough cough))

Anyways, the cheese mage, having made that remark, having confused the very annoying, ugly when sad girl, stood up and walked away (she had been sitting down for no good reason).

That night, which just happened to be a dark and stormy night, and detective Sherlock Homes just happened to be eating a sandwich on that particular night. James Bond was on another delightful mission and Captain Jack Sparrow was brushing his teeth. 'Twas a brillic night with the slithy tobes!

Havarti: Cheddar cheese shall prevail! '

Pitsy Mo: YO YO YO MIZZY MO MIZZY MAY!

Havarti: Like, totally!

Lost echo: Who's Pitsy Mo?

Fallen: Aren't you supposed to be knocked out!

Lost echo: ((remembers)) Right! ((hits herself on the head and knocks herself out))

So, she was suddenly attacked, out of nowhere by the nasty, ugly, despicable, hostile, demented, cruel, beastly, demonic, evil, mean, ferocious, horrid, horrifying, terrifying, all around bad Madam Earwig.

Mad Ear: Hey, I have feeling too, you know! And why are you calling me 'Mad Ear'?

Fallen: It's faster.

Madam Earwig begins to grumble.

Lost Echo: Shouldn't you be narrating the story?

Fallen: Freaky, you sound like me! o.O

Lost echo: And just like you, I will knock you out, with this speaker! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE SPEAKER!

Fallen: Don't you mean 'MUHAHAHAHA'?

Lost echo: ((hits Fallen))

Fallen: Horrible…grammar…((faints))

Back to the story, as Fallen has said, Madam Earwig attacked the village. Havarti, being the non-intellectual girl she was, ran out screaming.

Havarti: MY CHEEEEEEESSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!

Pitsy Mo: Yo yo, that's my cheese.

Havarti: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S MY MOM!

Pitsy Mo: That wasn't cool…((cries and runs away))

Mad Ear: I MUST have that ball of 4 CHEESES! I can feel it nearby, YOU must have it!

Madam Earwig was pointing at a certain unintelligent young girl labeled Havarti.

Havarti: Way out! You can feel cheese!

Mad Ear: Of course! NOW GIVE ME THE BALL!

Lost echo: That sounds wrong…….

Havarti: NEVER!

And with that, she ran away, hoping that the villagers would be eaten before her. Unfortunately, she was wrong and Madam Earwig came after her. She ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran into the forest of Chizu Yasha.

Havarti: Golly! I'm in the forest of Chizu Yasha! And look, there he is…

Lost echo: Well folks, tune in next time to find out what happened to Superman and his gigantic underwear! How will Lois cope with it? Will they break up?

Fallen: ((sneaks up behind Lost echo and knocks her out)) See ya!

A/N: Baylough is actually a real cheese. Baylough-yo is the cheesy counterpart of Kikyo.


End file.
